


May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour

by Scarletphoenix8



Series: jjp hunger games au [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Rated For Violence, besides jjp theyre all minor characters, but I reckon its p happy, okay 'happy' is debatable, sorn is probs ooc as hell cos idk her but shes really pretty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletphoenix8/pseuds/Scarletphoenix8
Summary: I watched and read the hunger games while jjp were promoting tomorrow today and this happened… the jjp hunger games au no one asked for





	1. Perfect Two

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to TealLuney for beta-reading and saving this chapters and all the chapters to come xD go check out their jikook fic, Butterfly Soul, it lit <3

Most people hadn’t known that Park Jinyoung was the District Mayor’s son when he first stepped foot in the orchards. Jaebum remembered when he was twelve, already tough and nimble from working in the orchards from dawn to dusk, assigned to show him the ropes. Young Jaebum stared at Jinyoung’s subtle curves, wondering how he could have afforded to eat that well, and how he had only started work at the age of twelve and not ten, like the others.

Jinyoung had been a mostly silent, but hardworking boy. It had taken Jaebum a long time to teach him how to climb the trees, and it frustrated him. All he wanted to do was to fly up into the trees and watch Jinyoung struggle below. Jinyoung never seemed to be able to tell where the footholds were, but he frequently apologised to Jaebum, honey sweet voice sweeping over the elder. Over time, Jinyoung improved, but he always took a long time to climb, frequently stumbling over the uneven ground in the orchard. As the rumors spread, Jaebum put all these down to Jinyoung’s slightly more privileged upbringing; the dull, unfocused look in Jinyoung’s eyes Jaebum put down to boredom and a beginner’s awe.

After sundown Jaebum frequently tugged Jinyoung to his house to play with his cat, Nora. His mother soon received money from the Mayor to cook for Jinyoung; sweet, sweet Jinyoung who was enchanted by Nora and frequently fell asleep next to her after dinner, leaving Jaebum’s father to carry him home, the Mayor apologising profusely for the inconvenience. The two men made quite a pair; Jaebum’s father with skin worn brown and beaten down by the sun, the Mayor with soft white skin. Yet both had callused palms, as both men frequently handled objects in their course of work. The two boys made quite a pair too; strong, lithe Jaebum who darted about the trees’ branches collecting their heavy burden, and soft, curvy Jinyoung who was better at sorting the fruit based on how easily they caved under the barest touch.

In the orchard, the supervisors gradually allocated them a greater area to work with every day. With every day Jinyoung’s sense for fruit grew sharper, he stumbled less, and Jaebum flew faster. Soon they found themselves inseparable, so much that it became a feature in the District: if you looked for Jaebum, you would find Jinyoung, and vice versa. Jaebum’s brown hair grew browner in the sun; his skin bronzed. Jinyoung simply grew curvier, despite the fact that he barely had enough food, food he always shared with the poorer children. His white skin stayed white and Jaebum frequently had to slather sun lotion onto any of Jinyoung’s exposed skin, which Jinyoung was still able to afford, though he used it sparingly.

The first year they attended the Reaping together, when they were thirteen, Jaebum gripped Jinyoung’s hand tightly. (The previous year Jaebum had simply stared ahead, ignoring Jinyoung who had been scarcely a metre away.) They weren’t called, despite Jaebum’s name being in ten times (the maximum his parents would allow) for the tesserae they needed. Jinyoung had yet to quite understand, but he clung onto Jaebum’s arm the entire way home, haunted by the screams of another girl their age as she was yanked from her family onto the podium. That was the year the Mayor finally let them watch the Games, although not unsupervised. Jinyoung cried when the slaughter at the Cornucopia happened, and hid his face in Jaebum’s sleeve, Jaebum simply stared, uncomprehending, at the bloody scene. One of the Careers won that year; he killed his sister and his newfound lover from District 10 to win the Games. That year their fathers explained the Games, explained human nature as much to the boys as they could, and that was the year Jaebum realised: he had to protect Jinyoung. Jinyoung, who cried when people died on live television, Jinyoung, who looked upset when Jaebum had to yank a thorn from Nora’s paw, the cat wailing like a kitten, Jinyoung, who was soft, Jinyoung, who _couldn’t see_. Jaebum had waited for Jinyoung to tell him, but by then he had already put the pieces together.

So when Jinyoung whispered his secret to him when they were fourteen, Jaebum replied: “ _I know._ ” And Jinyoung looked up at him with his small, pink mouth open wide, before he giggled and his dull eyes gazed at Jaebum sightlessly, but adoringly.

Jaebum learned that Jinyoung had been born blind, that his mother had died giving birth to him, that all he had had his entire life was his father, and no one else. Jinyoung learned to live with no sight, relying on his sharply honed senses to guide him within the District, to wash and cook and learn, as if he could see as well as anyone else.

It was always Jinyoung. His first lesson in cooking was from Jinyoung; his mother looking on. His first broken finger (from swinging a hammer wrong) was accompanied by Jinyoung’s tears. His first fight was because Jinyoung was being bullied; Jinyoung could duck well, but fighting came naturally to Jaebum, and that night when he was scolded harshly by his father for nearly breaking one of the boys’ arms he was comforted by Jinyoung’s tight grip on his hand. His mother did whisper to him later, praising him for protecting Jinyoung. Jinyoung, who still kissed every one of Jaebum’s bruises and cuts every time he dressed them; Jinyoung, who had decided by then that Jaebum was his knight in shining armour; Jinyoung, who didn’t run when Jaebum finally kissed him the night of his fifteenth birthday. Jinyoung, who kissed back, blushing. Jinyoung, whom his mother found lying next to him the next morning, lips scarcely an inch apart. She had smiled, moving to kiss both boys good morning on their foreheads.

That year Jaebum’s name was in twenty times, despite the Mayor’s offers to hire Jaebum’s mother as a permanent helper in the household. Yet an older boy went up to the podium this year, one that neither of them really knew. That year Jinyoung trembled in Jaebum’s arms went they headed for his bedroom after, the pair kissing until they fell asleep, safe in each other’s arms.

The year they turn sixteen, Jaebum found Jinyoung and himself wondering how they would do in the Games while on break in the orchard. Jinyoung shook his head quietly in response. “I don’t think I could, not without you.” His handicap is left unsaid. Jaebum laughed softly, bending down to kiss Jinyoung’s cheek. Jinyoung’s head rested in Jaebum’s lap, and Jaebum traced Jinyoung’s Cupid ’s bow with a strong, slim finger.

“Of course you need me to protect you, Jinyoungie.” Jinyoung smiled, eyes crinkling up at the corners. Jinyoung sat up and plopped his behind onto Jaebum’s lap, dark eyes intently gazing into Jaebum’s.

“I love you, Jaebummie. Don’t ever leave me.” And Jaebum wrapped his arms around Jinyoung, sweet but no longer quite so little Jinyoung, who would never admit that he was trembling in Jaebum’s arms, quivering at the thought of being left all alone without Jaebum.

“Never, Jinyoungie.”

The day of the Reaping comes and they learn that they never should have tempted the gods, the fates, or whoever it was, because they are cruel and _of course_ they call Jinyoung’s name after Im Seoyeon’s. It took a while for Jaebum and Jinyoung to react, Jinyoung, whose knees give out once the Peacekeepers reach him. It took Jaebum only seconds before he yelled something he knew would hurt so many people, but wouldn’t regret.

“I volunteer as tribute!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^^


	2. Two Is Better Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum travels to the Capitol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you didn't notice, I'm really really bad at keeping up w/ dates so this is a day late >.< also I am uncreative and my chapter names (so far) are all song titles xD

Jaebum breaks through the Peacekeepers and kisses Jinyoung’s forehead, pale, weak Jinyoung, Jinyoung who had fainted in the shock, Jinyoung who would never forgive him. Jaebum makes his way up to stage, chin held high. He’s sixteen, he’s stronger than this. Poor Seoyeon barely looks twelve, she’s trembling and Jaebum makes up his mind to protect her as much as he can. District 11 will have a winner this year. They are escorted into the Justice Building, and the omnipresent noise of District 11 fades away. Jaebum shudders, but squares his shoulders.

When the visitors come, that is when he breaks a little. His parents walk in, and no words are needed. His mother clings to him, crying. His father slams a fist against the wall, and tells him to play to his strengths and make it out alive. Neither comment on his choice, perhaps because they knew that there was no doubt Jinyoung would have done the same. Then the Mayor himself walks in, hugs him, silently thanking him for saving what is left of his family. A pale, redheaded girl is wheeled in, whom he recognises to be Im Nayeon from the year just below his. She’s obviously ill, barely able to support herself. “If I wasn’t lying in bed ill, I never would have let Seoyeonnie gone.” Her voice is barely a whisper.

Jaebum nods gravely. “I’ll protect her,” he promises. Neither of them mention that there can only be one victor. They hug, but not awkwardly. He manages to pull a smile up for Nayeon, who smiles weakly in return.

Then a pale, trembling hand curls around the door, and Jaebum all but flies to it, pulling his Jinyoung into his arms, and they sob into each other’s shoulders. “I’m sorry,” Jaebum cries, arms tight around a wailing, heartbroken Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s eyes may have been sightless, but the pain and betrayal is obvious in them.

“I don’t care about Seoyeon,” Jinyoung declares. “Im Jaebum,” and _god_ , Jaebum’s never seen Jinyoung so determined, sightless eyes burning through his soul, “You’d better get back here alive so you can propose to my sorry ass.”

Jaebum nods, before clearing his throat and roughly growling, “Of course, Jinyoungie.”

_“Of course.”_

-

The Capitol is a brightly coloured mess; Seoyeon looks on in awe while Jaebum keeps up the cold, chic façade Taecyeon and Chansung told him to keep up. The two older men are their mentors, beasts of men who have seen too much despite only being in their early thirties. Between the two of them and Jaebum, they decide that Seoyeon can play on her natural charms, her attractiveness, adorableness and youth, while Jaebum will play the handsome but silent older brother who has a heart despite his undeniably cold exterior. They decide that they will try to keep Seoyeon alive, but what ultimately happens in the arena they will leave up to fate. Chansung teaches Seoyeon skills she takes to easily, little tricks which will feed them and keep them alive. Taecyeon teaches Jaebum so many ways to fight, ways to keep them alive and other Tributes off their backs. Luckily for them, they are quick learners and naturally talented. By the time they pull into the Capitol, Seoyeon has an uncanny ability to set things on fire and Jaebum can bury butter knives an inch deep into wood. Seoyeon waves to the crowd, laughing brightly as they wave and squeal excitedly at her. Jaebum keeps an arm around her shoulders, stone faced and he looks straight, chin up. He lets the ladies in the crowd fawn over him. He sits Seoyeon on his shoulders so she can see better, and a handful actually swoon from his _thoughtfulness_ as she giggles delightedly. A large handful, almost a quarter of the women in attendance actually, and a few men as well.

Maybe it’s one of those years that the Capitol decide that they can’t let District 1 and 2 get too much of a taste of victory, or it’s his sheer luck, but the Careers this year are barely twelve. The rest of the tributes range in age from Raina and Hangeng to Daehwi and Lisa. Raina is stunning and Jaebum finds himself starstruck for a moment, then he thinks of Jinyoung, wondering how he must be doing, watching their welcome to the Capitol on television. He steels himself, and greets their stylist, a plain-looking man for a Capitol citizen, with the same name his Jinyoung back home. He shivers, but ignores the raised eyebrow it gets him. Their prep team is made up of young people about his age, a BamBam, a Ten and a Sorn. They fuss over Seoyeon more, but all three fake swoon into each other’s arms upon seeing Jaebum. Sorn fans herself, BamBam screeches over his “blatant handsomeness” and Ten joins him.

They’re dressed tastefully for farmers. Park Jinyoung has somehow turned sackcloth into something wearable (although they are made to wear silk beneath for comfort), a simple dress for Seoyeon and a suave shirt for Jaebum. He then proceeds to cover them in light, plastic fruit which should have made them look like cornucopias right out of the stories Jinyoung reads but somehow doesn’t. Instead they look oddly tasteful.

Taecyeon, Chansung and Jaebum spend their time planning and analysing the other tributes. Jaebum eventually finds himself an expert in knife throwing and survival skills, although he leaves the fire-setting to Seoyeon. He scores an 8 and Seoyeon a 4, but he reassures her that her pyromania is as dangerous as him. The Gamemakers have underestimated her. 8 is a decent score, he won’t be picked off first, but he’s not dangerous or weak enough and can be dealt with later. He wishes he was with Jinyoung so he could explain the scores to him, now that Taecyeon and Chansung have explained it to him.

Too soon, it is the day of the interview. Jaebum finds himself in a dapper, but somewhat uncomfortable suit, the shirt is a plain white but the suit ripples with purple highlights when he turns and catches the light at a certain angle. He’s allowed to forgo a tie, at least. Jinyoung senior tells him he had wanted to go with a twenty-first century style black suit, except “You would look like an assassin, with that face.” Jaebum takes it as a compliment. It means their plans are working so far.

Seoyeon has on a matching black dress which sparkles with purple embellishments and swirls around her. She is fascinated by the winking lights in it, playing with it even as she goes up on stage. The audience bursts into laughter when she ignores Caesar Flickerman’s first question in favour of playing with the fabric before looking up at him with an undeniably adorable “Huh?” She answers enthusiastically, praising the wonders of the Capitol, winning over the crowd’s hearts. When she runs offstage in tears after Caesar inquires about family, the audience boos him. Caesar looks suitably dismayed, although his interview had clearly ended.

Jaebum steps onto stage with her clutching onto the back of his suit jacket. The audience screams and cheers as he pretends to only just realise that she’s there, softly chastising her and she obediently walks to Chansung and Taecyeon, taking each of their hands. The three look like a family. He straightens himself and walks to Caesar’s side, heart pounding as he lowers himself into the seat and stares at Caesar, with his sparkling purple hair and lips. Caesar purposely takes a long look at him as the audience hush themselves.

“Why, I told that old man Jinyoung he didn’t need to pay his compliments to me!” There’s loud laughter in the audience as Park Jinyoung stands, waves and bows, sitting only after he has winked at the camera and Caesar. It takes Jaebum a while to realise that his suit is reflecting its own purple highlights. Jaebum refuses to crack a smile, but allows himself a tiny smirk. More audience members swoon. “Ah, Im Jaebum, am I right?” Jaebum nods coldly. “Aw, come on, I don’t think we’ve seen you smile since you stepped into the Capitol! Have we, ladies and gentlemen?” Caesar asks, flinging his arm out to include the audience. There is a resounding noise of general agreement from the audience. “Perhaps my goal for this young man should be to make him smile by the end of this,” Caesar declares. “How do you do, Jaebum?”

“As well as a tribute could be, thank you.” The audience laughs as Caesar pretends to be taken aback.

“Well that was unexpected! I like you.” Caesar smiles broadly. “How do you feel about some, ah, _soul-searching_ questions?” Jaebum shrugs dismissively as the audience scream their approval. “Let’s start easy then. Is Seoyeon your sister? Your cousin?”

Jaebum shakes his head once. “Her sister is one of my friends. We’re probably related somehow, given the same surname,” he adds. Caesar senses an opportunity to dig deeper and jumps on it like a cat on prey.

“ _Just_ a friend?” Jaebum nods affirmatively. Caesar sighs, defeated. Not one second passes before the sits back up and continues to hunt for something. “What’s motivating you to win these games then?” Jaebum could have said his parents. Could have said the children of the orchard, the ones who are always hungry and weak. Instead an unbidden word slips past his lips.

_“Jinyoungie.”_

(Back home Jinyoung claps his hands over his mouth, unseeing eyes sparkling with tears when he hears this.)

The audience gasps. Caesar pretends to look shocked. “Who’s this… _Jinyoungie_?” Jaebums swallows, and the audience holds their breath in anticipation.

“My boyfriend.” Jaebum swallows again, eyes shining with unshed tears. “I promised him I would get home so I could propose to him.” Audience members swoon, again. Cold, chic, unfeeling Jaebum about to shed tears at the mention of his boyfriend? The citizens of the Capitol are given a reason to support Jaebum: to bring him home to his future husband. Some part of Jaebum’s mind acknowledges this and files it away, but his foremost thoughts are nothing but _Jinyoung_.

Caesar allows him a few moments before asking gently, “Do you want to tell him anything? I can bet you he’s watching this.”

Jaebum knows he has to play this right. He will survive and get back to Jinyoung. So he tells Jinyoung. He tries to speak but nothing comes out. He clears his throat. “Jinyoungie.” The entire audience holds their breath at his display of vulnerability. “Give me a couple of days, and I’ll come right back, alright? I’ll buy one of those pretty diamond rings you’re always reading about, and you can feel it when I put it on your finger. I wish you could see the Capitol. Or maybe not. It hurts my eyes a little, it’s so overwhelming.” There’s a small laugh, quickly silenced. “Maybe it’s a good thing you can’t see it. I’ll go to every part of the Capitol after the Games and record all their sounds for you. So you can listen to them and imagine what it looks like. Listen, Jinyoung.” He swallows again and rasps, “Don’t listen to the Games this year. That way you won’t have to worry. I’m sure Nayeon will tell you if anything happens to me.” He stands and closes his eyes. “I love you, Jinyoungie.”

The audience rises with him and cheers. Caesar shakes his hand, and Jaebum resumes the cold façade, but no one can deny the tears shining in his eyes. “Ladies and gentlemen – Im Jaebum of District 11!”

When Jaebum steps off the stage, Seoyeon throws herself into his arms, crying too. Chansung and Taecyeon clap his shoulder, and they head straight back to their quarters without so much of a glance towards the other tributes and mentors. Later when they are joined back in the sitting room by their prep team and stylist, the usually hysterical foursome are muted, and even Sorn looks uncharacteristically sombre compared to the cheerful girl who had brushed cosmetics over their face for all of five days. Taecyeon breaks the silence with a toast, nothing more than sparkling apple juice. Alcohol now would do none of them good. They break up to go to bed.

Jaebum doesn’t. Instead he sits at the balcony, staring down into the Capitol. Lights are still on, and clothes sparkle in the alleys. It makes him sick, how they can party the night before teenagers, _children_ , are essentially scheduled to die. Then Seoyeon pads in, dressed in a nightgown and pulling her blanket along. Jaebum reminds himself that she is but a twelve year old, put into this kind of situation, and picks himself up to order her a hot chocolate and tucks her into his bed, lying down on the chaise in the corner of the room instead, which is still more comfortable than his bed back home.

He falls asleep thinking of Jinyoung. Jinyoung, who must be worried sick. Jinyoung, who must be so jealous of the men and women who get to see him and swoon over him. Jinyoung, who is waiting for a ring that may never come. He dreams of Jinyoung. Jinyoung, who is curvy as the peaches they pick. Jinyoung, whose hands are deft but have their own strength. Jinyoung, who is everything to Jaebum. Jinyoung, whom Jaebum wants a daughter or son with.

Jinyoung, whom he may never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uM don't kill me please (:


	3. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Games.

As they stand on their circles, Jaebum glances at Seoyeon, who is small and scared, but determined to protect him. As he is determined to protect her. When the horn sounds, he lunges for a small backpack and tosses it to her. He runs ahead for a set of knives and a larger backpack, which he wears on his front. He ducks the arrow sent at him by Lisa, who is then downed by Bora, eyes dull as Jinyoung’s but pretty mouth set in murderous determination. He runs into the forest, slinging Seoyeon and her backpack onto his back, sprinting wildly to get away from the mess and the screaming. When they stop, Seoyeon is pale and so is he. The sounds of death are different from what they sound like from the television in the Mayor’s house. They are so much more intense, and it doesn’t help that so many of them are children. No doubt the older tributes like Hangeng, Raina and Ren are winning, the last two a surprisingly beautiful but deadly pair from District 12. They scale a tree with the speed only an orchard climber can possess and take inventory.

They were lucky. Besides Jaebum’s knives, Seoyeon’s pack holds medicine, a single flask of water and matches. Jaebum’s holds rope, dry biscuits, a machete, a sheet of plastic and a sheet of canvas. Unless this is what the Gamemakers strategically scattered so each tribute would survive long enough to make this Games enjoyable to watch, by the Capitol’s terms. It helps with their plan to outlast, then outplay.

They fly from tree to tree, eventually finding a copse near a stream, which would have been almost idyllic had they not been fighting for their lives. Seoyeon keeps watch as Jaebum retrieves water and shakes in a vitamin and a purifying tablet from Seoyeon’s pack, the earlier contents downed by them both from the initial escape. They sit in the trees as Jaebum hacks branches for Seoyeon to fashion into bow and arrows. She is adept enough at them to wound an attacker, provided they are only armed with short-distance weapons. He will do the killing, if any. That night, they eat two biscuits each and a small bird, both cooked and shot by Seoyeon. Only one tribute spots their fire, being close enough to identify the flames. He is unceremoniously knifed by Jaebum, who makes Seoyeon look away as he retrieves the knife. His blood, red and viscous, is all over Jaebum’s knife, and he wipes it on some leaves.

The dull, glazed look of the younger tribute’s eyes sets into his memory. Jaebum barely recalls that he is Daehwi, the tough, yet adorable boy from District 4. One of the few tributes who had bothered to talk to Seoyeon, the rest too interested in attempts to form alliances with Jaebum and not Seoyeon. When the hovercraft retrieves his body, the cannon goes off. When the anthem plays, they see the list of the dead.

Skinny but strong Lisa from District 1, who could spit curses faster than a flying arrow. The first time a Career has been killed in the first day of the Games, perhaps. Pretty, funny Hani, from District 3, who had showed Jaebum how to order food from their room, presenting a delighted Seoyeon with a cherry pie, much like the one Jinyoung’s mother made for the people who could afford to pay her. Daehwi. From District 5, Hangeng, and Wendy, who had taught Seoyeon how to shoot straight and true, in exchange for a lesson in fire lighting from the smaller girl. The list goes on and on, eventually reaching District 10, before it ends. If they are lucky, the deadlier tributes like Top, Bora, Raina and Ren would fight it out, leaving Jaebum with the simple task of knifing the remaining, weaker tributes. If he could bring himself to kill children.

-

Surprisingly Seoyeon is the one who brings down Ren and the girl from District 4. Well, partially. Raina was nowhere to be found, and Ren was swinging a sword at the girl, who was blocking desperately with her metal bow, the sound clanging and alerting Jaebum from a mile away. He ran back from gathering berries, fearing the worst had happened to Seoyeon. Instead, he finds Ren dying slowly from a metal arrow and a crudely made wood arrow. The girl from District 4 is dead already, a gash from Ren’s sword and a wood arrow in her throat. He takes a deep breath and slices Ren’s throat, a mercy cut. The older male gurgles once as he dies, beauty immortalised in death. He washes the metal bow and arrows for Seoyeon, and flies up the tree.

Raina soon crashes out of the trees, falling to her knees at the sight of her District mate. Her sobs are audible, and mix with Seoyeon’s own, higher up above the bloody scene. Raina leaves with both swords, beautiful even in mourning, and deadlier still. Jaebum covers Seoyeon’s ears as the sound of metal against metal rings out, and Raina’s battle cry echoes in his ears. He pities the poor girl or boy who had the misfortune of running up against her. Soon enough he hears the sound of metal sheathing itself in flesh, not far from their location. That night, they move, unable to bear the reminders of death all around them.

-

They establish a routine; Jaebum goes down on the ground to forage for food and Seoyeon shoots what birds and squirrels she can. Jaebum knows they can’t go on like this forever; they aren’t getting the nutrition they need. The vitamins are long gone, and Seoyeon’s seen too much death for a twelve-year-old. He’d had to send his knives into Yoseob the other day as the older boy came too close for comfort. Either way for them to survive, the more that died, the better. Seoyeon wouldn’t stop crying as Jaebum pulled his knife from the corpse. He had hesitated, before pulling the older boy into a pose as if he was sleeping, so he could at least pretend he had died peacefully. A futile attempt. He sleeps fitfully, only sleeping when Seoyeon was well enough to act as lookout, and when he was so tired he slept dreamlessly. Unbidden, they still plague him.

_Jaebum knows it’s a dream when he steps into the forest. He carefully treads his way to the sound of water, almost instinctive after days of being trapped in the arena. Water is where you have life. And life he found. He sees Jinyoung, playing amongst the current of the river, with Daehwi and Yoseob. They frolick, and Jaebum sees iridescent tails flicker in the sunlight before disappearing in the water again. He is hardly dazed. He has seen so much that nothing can surprise him, not in a dream. Jinyoung spots him and swims over. “Jaebum!” Jaebum smiles and runs a hand down Jinyoung’s face. Something is wrong, but he’ll ignore it in favour of touching Jinyoung again, even if it is a dream. Yoseob and Daehwi splash over, scattering sparkling drops of water into the air._

_“Jinyoung,” Yoseob scowls, twisting his handsome face into something ugly, and almost terrifying. For some reason Jaebum can see pointed teeth. “He killed me and Daehwi.”_

_“Oh,” Jinyoung flinches away and retreats. “Why?”_

_Jaebum wants to speak, but he can’t. He claws at his mouth, trying to force it open, but his lips are sealed. Literally. He is helpless when Daehwi says, “Because he loves Seoyeon. He loves her more than you.”_ No, _Jaebum wants to say._ I love _you._ I killed them to get back to you. _Jinyoung’s eyes open wide, and are full of betrayal. Then he snarls, mouth full of sharp little teeth, and Jaebum knows. Jinyoung would believe him. Jinyoung_ knows _him._ Jinyoung. Can’t. See.

He jerks awake as Seoyeon shakes him, and points with her bow to two figures below. He squints and makes out Bora, knives flashing as she battles someone Jaebum can’t see too well. Then he makes out Peniel and his mouth dries. Logically, he should help Peniel and kill Bora. She is a Career, and dangerous. But Seoyeon can’t see anymore. She shouldn’t. So when he turns and sees Seoyeon loading her bow and aiming, he almost falls off the tree. Almost. “I’ll cover you.” He bites his bottom lip as he checks that his knives are secure. She has grown too much, more that he liked. Inside, she is still little Seoyeon, the girl who sleeps on his arm, cuddled to him because she’s still a child. Outside, she is a little Raina, charming but deadly. He wishes he could have stopped this somehow. But who would want to take her place? He shakes his head to clear it as he crashes down, startling the pair and successfully burying a knife into Bora’s left shoulder. She screams, and Jaebum can’t help but recall the way she played hide and seek with Seoyeon that day. It was the same scream she made when Seoyeon was shrieking and chasing her around the dining hall. Fortunately or unfortunately, she is right-handed, and this gives Peniel time to recover. Jaebum stumbles out of range and crouches down as Peniel swings his sword at her stomach. Bora stumbles, one arm useless and undoubtedly in agony. But even as she falls, she stabs a knife into Peniel thigh, and Jaebum knows he’s a goner; that was his femoral artery. Peniel bleeds out slowly as Bora limps determinedly towards him, from the look on her face, she wants one last kill before she can die from that shoulder wound. Jaebum grits his teeth, she’s too close for him to throw a knife and do any real damage, and she clearly has the upper hand in knife-to-knife combat. He still tries, but she dodges easily and the knife flies into the bush behind him. He scrambles for her left side, where she can’t quite reach him. She snarls, lunging for him. He leaps into the air, fuelled by fear, and plunges another knife into her spine. He lands on her ruined back and she screams again, hand scrambling behind her back and cutting him deep into his right ankle. He yells and jumps off. By some miracle she stands, swaying. Jaebum wishes she would just drop dead already. He doesn’t want to mar that pretty face any more than it already is, scarred and bloody from fighting. Then a cluster of silver arrows, wrapped in burning vines, sprout from her heart and she falls. Turns out Wendy taught Seoyeon more than he realised. As he turns, he hears the sound of cooking flesh and Bora’s screams fading into whimpers.

 

He cleans his wound in the river and Seoyeon looks away, handing him a bandage with the hand that isn’t held over her eyes. He wonders if Jinyoung is actually okay with him killing girls.

-

Then one day, Seoyeon slips from a tree and crashes into a branch lower down. As Jaebum stays riveted in shock for a second, she whimpers and scrabbles for a handhold. Jaebum breaks out of his trance when she screams, his fingers fumbling to make a noose. He lowers it and Seoyeon clutches onto it. It tightens as Jaebum struggles to drag her upwards. Then a knife flies through the air and all of a sudden Seoyeon is falling into thin air, no branches to catch her. Jaebum yells as she screams, then she hits the ground. The cannon sounds, and he knows there is no saving her. Instead he hunts for her killer, murderous intent alight in his eyes. He knows now how Raina must have felt, and as he finds Top, he is so fuelled by the rage and adrenaline that he flings himself at the older Career. The male grits his teeth when Jaebum matches him, machete against sword. Until Jaebum breaks away for two seconds, then slides in, palming a knife and sliding in into his stomach, the sword cut deep in his thigh for his efforts. When Top falls and the cannon sounds, Jaebum falls to the ground, clutching his ruined leg. Blood roars in his ears, so much so that he does not hear the announcement sounding the end of the Games. As he blacks out, he dimly sees white-gloved hands reaching for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I almost missed the date again oops :P I hope you enjoyed this chapter...? Don't hate me pls D: also the characters were chosen at random, I didn't particularly single out any idols (:


	4. Home

When Jaebum wakes up, he’s dazzled. He holds an arm over his eyes as they adjust to the bright, white surroundings. He blinks blearily at the smooth walls, pure white save for the dark outline of a door and a singular circular window. Oh, and something that might be a security device in the top corner. He continues to stare uncomprehendingly at his surroundings, mind scrambling to put the pieces together. Then he does.

_The Games. The deaths. Daehwi. Yeoseob. Bora. Seoyeon._

_Jinyoung._

It’s too much. He sees blood, blood that will never be washed off, but in his mind’s eye he also sees Jinyoung. It feels so wrong, to see his love in shades of crimson red and rust red in his mind’s eye. There’s something wrong with him. He falls asleep as his eyes dart restlessly beneath his eyelids.

-

When he wakes, he’s pretty sure he’s seeing things. “Jaebummie?” He rubs his eyes. Jinyoung is standing in front of him, like a mirage. “I’m real,” the angel offers. “And I brought Nora.”

Nora appears from where she had been, presumably in a carrier on the floor. He stares at Nora, who hooks her claws into the perfect Capitol sheets and attempts to shred them, mewling when she realises Jaebum isn’t petting her. He gingerly reaches out his hand to pet her, then picking her up and holding her to his chest. He cries into her fur until she squirms and claws him in retaliation. Then there’s a crash as Jinyoung knocks his entire nightstand over in trying to get to his side. Jaebum quickly lets Nora down, who contentedly makes her way to his feet, purring. He quickly winds his hands around Jinyoung’s and gently pulls him into his bed. His hands absently rub over Jinyoung’s stubble, his soft hands. He’s grown, Jaebum realises. They could almost be the same height now. Jinyoung’s hands fly to his face, having gone through the motions often enough that he would know exactly where it was. “It’s hard shaving when you can’t see what you’re doing,” Jinyoung says wryly as Jaebum’s hands swipe along the stubble.

“You –” Jaebum coughs harshly. “You’ve _grown_ , Jinyoungie.” The other giggles in response, pressing his head to Jaebum’s chest.

“I know. Father says I’m almost as tall as you.” Then Jaebum remembers he has a family. What about his mother, his father? How had they fared during his stay in the arena? His eyes lose focus and his head spins again. He slumps in Jinyoung’s hold.

“No, Jaebummie! Look at me,” Jinyoung sits ramrod upright, sightless eyes burning into Jaebum’s soul, like how Seoyeon’s arrows burned into Bora’s flesh. He can’t stop seeing the Games. Not when they’re burned into his memory. Not when they’re buried deep into his memories, like a butter knife buried deep into a wooden table. Like a knife cut into Yeoseob’s heart. Like the knife he drew across Ren’s beautiful neck. Like the knife –

Jaebum is interrupted by high pitched whimpers. _Jinyoung,_ his brain helpfully supplies. He forces himself to break out of his trance. He loosens his hands, where they had been clenching tight, _too_ tight if the whimpers were anything to go by, on Jinyoung’s wrists. Jinyoung’s face flashes fear, before it settles on concern. But Jaebum doesn’t miss the fear. He tenses, afraid that he will scare Jinyoung off, or worse, hurt him again. Thankfully, Jinyoung doesn’t run. Instead Jinyoung pats around the mattress for Nora and lifts her into his lap as he settles into Jaebum’s lap, cradling the cat between their bodies. Nora goes to sleep as Jinyoung kisses Jaebum’s hands carefully. “I love you,” Jinyoung whispers.

Jaebum wants to cry. Too much has happened in the past few weeks. He’s killed, he’s lost Seoyeon, and here is Jinyoung, who still loves him. Then he steels himself. “Jinyoungie,” he rasps. It’s now or never. “My hands are covered with the blood of children. I’ve killed –”

 _“I know.”_ Jinyoung whispers. “Nayoung told me. And I doubt you killed Seoyeon, even though I was on a train even before they had aired the last part of the Games.” Jaebum shakes his head no, knowing Jinyoung can sense his movements. “I love you, Im Jaebum, no matter what. It _will_ take me some time to get used to, but I won’t leave.”

“Even though I killed three people to get to you? Even though one of them was a girl? Even though I didn’t work hard enough to save Seoyeon?”

“Yes,” Jinyoung chokes out. Tears run down Jaebum’s cheeks as he kisses away Jinyoung’s own.

_“I love you too, Jinyoungie.”_

Jaebum uses his Victor’s privileges to take Jinyoung and his parents (who said nothing of what he did in the Games; only too grateful to have their son back) on a tour around the Capitol. They are fed simple fare, as Jaebum is still on a carefully-regulated diet, and since none of them could stomach the rich fare of the Capitol. Jinyoung is silent for most of it, taking in the sounds and Jaebum’s descriptions. They meet Chansung and Taecyeon, the pair subdued by the loss of Seoyeon, who had been all but their daughter for a week. They smile as Jaebum’s parents fervently thank them for keeping him alive, genuinely happy that they at least saved one of their Tributes.

And just as the train doors open for them to leave for District 11, Jaebum vanishes from Jinyoung’s side. The latter hears a thud, like someone falling on the ground. “Jaebummie?” Jinyoung’s ears strain to hear anything over the screaming crowd, who had only increased in pitch after Jaebum’s fall.

“Down here, Jinyoungie.” Jinyoung stretches a hand out to where Jaebum is, only for his hand to meet a small, velvet box. He winces as his knuckles knock harshly on the side, but lets his fingers dance over cool silk only to touch -

It’s cold, and thin, and Jinyoung _knows_ what it is. His fingers graze over it, over the small diamond embedded into its curve, and two tiny ones beside it. Then Jaebum’s hand is sliding over his. “Just like I promised, Jinyoungie.” Jinyoung almost forgets that he needs to reply for a second, throat choked up again for the second time that week.

“Yes, Jaebummie, a dozen times over.” He can feel the workmanship of District 1, cool as it slides onto his finger. And when they kiss, it’s almost as if the odds were always in their favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I know this is really short as a conclusion, but this is cos all the content should be moving to its sequel… ;) Like Haymitch said (in one of the movies, I can’t remember if it was in one of the books) the Games will never end. Or something like that oops >< aNYWAY, this is not over! I usually take AGES to write, but hopefully this sequel will be out soon…? Love you, xx
> 
> also if you would help me name the series (please idrw 'jjp hunger games au' as a series name) I would love you more <33


End file.
